


focus on me

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Confident Gay, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil mention of a messed up household, boy next door, college NCT, dance student hyuck, idk what this is, markhyuck, music student mark, neighbours markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: mark is hyuck's cute neighbour, and he's listened to the soft sound of him playing guitar every night since he can remember, and hyuck finds himself the flustered one for once





	focus on me

plugging his headphones in, he sank into his desk chair. the heavy bass finally drowned out the sounds of yelling from the kitchen, that plundered upstairs and crashed around in his head. it was making his chest feel tight and his fists clench in hurt, anger, fear.

it was a somewhat regular occurance, but it didn't stop the tear that slid onto his theory work below and he angrily brushed at his face, swiping away the pools in the corner of his eyes. he shouldn't be crying, it means nothing they'll forget about it all, like usual. his desk was like his head - a fucking mess. tired from studying, he put away some of the pens and papers scattered across his work space, knowing it'd just end up in the exact same state the next day.

donghyuck and being productive didn't go too well - he tried his best to study often but he'd always end up on his phone or messing about on his piano, even though he was kind of bad and felt too embarrassed to sing in case his parents heard and burst in, which had happened on occasion with his cheeks flaming.

he threw off his glasses practically as soon as he put them on, realising he was not going to get any work done in this state. this evening was definitely a "listen to music and stare out the window having a crisis" evening. the downpour outside had subsided to a light shower, along with the futile argument happening downstairs. he took out his headphones and opened his window to get some fresh air in his room that, honestly, could smell a lot better right now. 

the last of the rain drizzled lazily onto the charcoal pavements below, the occasional car scattering the water gathered in melancholy puddles on the road. the sun had just set, meaning it was just about light enough to see without having to switch on his garish desk lamp that just felt awfully bright in the calmness of the scene. 

he got up from his desk, looking in his mirror to assess today's damage. his hair was surprisingly intact, although his face definitely tells of the many late nights he stupidly pulled this week. below, his stomach is starting to hurt and he realises he's still hungry despite eating loads at dinner time. he didn't feel like facing either of his parents right now though, so decided to just neglect his stomach for the time being. 

he glances out his side window to see his neighbour fumbling around in his equally dim lit room , a lilac hue cast across his room from the evening. donghyuck opened his window slightly, glancing at his clock to see it was 8pm meaning his neighbour was probably about to practice right now. 

donghyuck lived in a semi-urban area, not too estranged from the city but still plenty of little houses gathered together in sleepy little neighbourhoods, surrounded by forests and a pretty river connecting to the nearest town. his house was fairly rustic in style, the street being tall houses that were built from an eclectic mix of stone and wood, all fairly close together with touching roofs and surrounded by various trees that overshadowed the little cabin style homes. if donghyuck wanted, and he did very much, he could clamber right out onto his roof and join his neighbour, away from the stupid arguments and isolation he felt stuck in his room. 

mark. 

the same age, they both went to the same college in the city. mark was taking music, and donghyuck sometimes spotted him in the theatre with his little crowd of friends whilst he modestly played the guitar to their amusement, whilst some of them sang with the most beautiful voices donghyuck had ever heard. his own group of friends were incredibly lively and funny, he loved every single one of them but sometimes he wondered what it'd be like to be one of the music kids - spending hours together mucking about in the studios, in their pastel turtlenecks and softly coloured shirts eating honey snacks sat atop the piano and singing in perfect harmony.

they'd lived on the same street for a few years, when mark moved cities to attend the college. on moving day they had stood behind their parents who politely conversed with each other, the boys awkwardly nodding and smiling when they met eyes but never really getting the chance to speak. over the years, donghyuck's parents exchanged conversation whilst out in the garden trimming the hedge whilst mark's returned from work, brief encounters here and then but donghyuck and mark never really had the occasion, only ever stumbling upon each other in college. they always managed to miss each other in the studios and with their various groups and practices, they were rarely even home the same time. 

𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘰. 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥-𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 ("𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘮𝘳 𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦".. "𝘰𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘊𝘈𝘕𝘕𝘖𝘛 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱")

𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺.

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬.

"𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬? 𝘪𝘵'𝘴.. 𝘶𝘮.. 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘳? 𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘣" 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱.

"𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺. 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘨, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘺𝘯𝘤 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬.

"𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘢𝘫𝘰𝘳." 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘻𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘳.

"𝘩𝘶𝘩?" 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺. 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

"𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺, 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

"𝘵-𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘵, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭. 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬.

"𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦?" 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴, 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

"𝘯𝘰, 𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘮, 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘴" 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴. "𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘴, 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 

with his window open, he hears the first melodic strums that float out across the evening breeze and make donghyuck feel instantly more relaxed. even if his world goes to shit, he'll always have the soft notes of mark's guitar to make him feel better. they didn't really talk much after that encounter, as the occasion never arose. donghyuck never went out of his way, and neither did mark. both him and mark had plenty of friends, he had found a circle almost immediately when he arrived. mark being a happy and caring presence that was easy for anyone to love, he had no problem settling into the new city. 

donghyuck usually laid on his bed at this point, looking up at the ceiling or closing his eyes and daydreaming. today, however, had been pretty rough and as long as he made sure to turn away or duck, he could get away with staring at mark for a while. he perched on his desk, legs swinging slightly in time to the music. he felt a little weird and almost perverted staring like this, but he was fascinated by the boy and how talented he was. 

donghyuck kind of got lost in his thoughts, sleepily gazing at the boys window when he hears someone call his name. 

"hyuck?" 

he turns to his door, puzzled to see its still closed and neither of his parents have entered. 

"hyuckie over here!" the voice giggles, the cute name spilling over his lips easily. donghyuck spins round, realising its mark looking straight at him through the window, waving slightly whilst his other hand held his guitar. 

"are you alright?" mark asks, coming closer to his window and opening it fully so donghyuck can hear him better. 

w-wait, hyuckie? he had a bit of trouble processing that one. it sounded cute. 

"uHh-yes." donghyuck mumbles, slightly embarassed. mark smiles and shakes his head and leans further out the window. 

"i can't hear you! do you wanna just come over?" he asks simply, as if donghyuck could just casually stroll downstairs in his pj bottoms and oversized shirt out into the street without his parents getting aggravated. 

"c-come over? i.. can't, my.. parents." he says dumbly, feeling a little guilty as mark's face drops. not only does he have to deal with their pedantic and incessant rants, pointless arguments between each other about everything, although more often than not him, he's sure mark has heard it several times. the guitar is always played just a little louder those nights.

"just climb out onto the roof, it's not that far." and donghyuck chokes, losing his shit momentarily. climb out? in these fucking snoopy bottoms? in the RAIN!? 

"snoopy is cute i don't mind" mark giggles and donghyuck wants to hit himself realising he somehow said all of that out loud. "also i have coconut rice." mark adds, holding up a bowl and grinning. 

donghyuck's stomach jumps and he honestly contemplates clambering straight onto the roof there and then - he's seriously getting hungry. he turns around, going to his wardrobe and grabbing his trainers. 

"w-wait where are you going?" mark asks, stumbling over his words, and it makes donghyuck kind of laugh to himself. 

i literally can't believe i'm doing this, he thinks, stepping onto his windowsill and leaning out his window. it's less slippery than he thought, but he's still kind of-well.. 

"i'm absolutely fucking terrified." he admits out loud to mark as he shakily steps out, hoping his parents don't suddenly come out the house and see their son, scaling their roof in his pyjamas. mark has fully opened his window and is stood on his own windowsill, arms extended to grab donghyuck. 

he could try slide, but he doesn't want to risk slipping. he decides to be dumb and jump, scarcely warning mark before he comes crashing through into his room, almost body slamming mark into the ground, with their faces mere inches away. 

"cute pyjamas." he smirks, grasping at donghyuck's shirt that has got pretty gross and dirty from his window. 

"they're ruined now, this rice better be worth it." donghyuck says in a huff, quickly getting up and brushing himself off. he's normally the loud and cocky one but he can't help himself feeling permanently flustered around mark.

the latter hands him a bowl, grinning slightly and they sit cross legged on the carpet eating the rice. donghyuck tried not to look around too much but he was honestly so tired and didn't have much dignity left so when mark was busy digging in, he stole glances around the unfamiliar space. 

the colour scheme seemed to be soft blues, greys and whites like a gentle sea that made him feel instantly relaxed. his bed was equally as messy as hyuck's, with music sheets strewn lazily upon it and his guitar thrown on top. shelves surrounded by warm lights was up against the wall next to his closet and furniture, adorned with little things that were just so... mark? he didn't even know what that meant, but the blooming sunflower in the glass vase next to the record player and various stacked cds and records were a nice contrast to donghyuck's dying cactus hiding underneath piles of paper thrown on his dresser. 

"𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧? 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨." 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵. "𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳." 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦.

donghyuck swallows harshly, and resumes looking around the room. his eyes linger on the piano, and he suddenly remembers the day back in the practice room, biting his lip slightly to try not laugh at the memory. he can't believe he's sat in mark's room with him right now, and his cheeks flush a little. 

"could you play me something?" mark asks suddenly, looking up from his now empty bowl and noticing donghyuck's longing gaze. 

"you're the music major here, i honestly still don't play well. i'm bad at practising." he answers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"but you always get to listen to me playing guitar i think it's only fair you share something in return." mark comments, cheekily smiling and donghyuck can't even find it in himself to be irritated. mark stands up, putting the now two empty bowls on his desk and flicking on the overhead lights but then he changes the colour somehow, to a soft dark blue and the whole room kind of looks like an indie club. 

"i'll dance instead." donghyuck suggests simply and mark's eyes glimmer for a second, almost unnoticeable amongst the dim navy lights. 

"oh my god finally, i'll see the lee donghyuck dance!" mark says eagerly, clapping and sitting cross legged on his bed. donghyuck didn't really take much notice, but he's wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts underneath, making him look so small huddled amongst the thick duvet. 

"this is something i've been working on a bit, its finished but i don't think i'm ready to perform it... ever. sorry if it's not that good." donghyuck says anxiously, quietly trailing off but he puts the song on anyway, using mark's phone connected to the speaker. 

when the music begins, he forgets his awkwardness, his rain splattered bottoms, the yelling, the giggles and loses himself in the moves as he always does, concentrating on his body rolls and movements snapping to the beat. the fluidity of the choreo and the whole vibe is intoxicating-when he's dancing he can't feel anything but confident. he doesn't hesitate, and his moves never falter; he feels truly elated on adrenaline as he dances. 

i remembered for a time  
i think of your body then  
the warmth we exchanged with each other too  
and even that breath which invokes my soul

the song isn't even over but he catches mark's eyes, who is drinking up the sight of the honey skinned boy before him. he can't quite make out his face in the dark lighting, but their eyes meet and it's possibly the most intense contact donghyuck has ever felt. he comes to a stop, his chest heaving slightly and mark shuffles back on the bed and nods towards donghyuck who is almost subconsciously drawn to the other boy. 

"fuck." donghyuck breathes, as he sinks onto the duvet in front of mark, who touches the side of donghyuck's face in the softest and most delicate way, he could almost sob at how gentle he is. now they're closer, he can smell the faint aroma of cherry sweets and vanilla. 

"hyuck," mark begins and donghyuck half whines in his gentle hold. he can now see the other boys face, the soft black waves framing his adorably small face. "can i kiss you?" he asks, impossibly small and quiet. 

"please." hyuck mutters, scarcely audible as mark's breath ghosts over his heated cheeks and his eyes flutter closed, as their lips met, as the rain began to fall, splashing onto the violet streets below.

**Author's Note:**

> hyuck said listen to toiki by jus2 because it slaps and people need to stop sleeping on these beautiful vocals


End file.
